plutosfandomcom-20200214-history
Symbols Mob
The Symbols '''were formed in July 2010. Their origins are considered to be the remains of a lost group that had been under study but were lost when they went into the dunes region of the reserve. The group numbers 15 in numbers and the dominant female at first was Rune and the dominant male was decided to be a large male called Oaken. Later when Oaken died after Rune recovered, three Pretenders male joined the group and Plaxico took the position of dominant male. Dominant Pair Despite uncertainy of the mob's true origins whether they were the remains of a lost group or a wild group, one researcher though that the female leader looked familar from the lost group. Tests showed that she was indeed from the group. The dominant female was named Rune and her group was named because because of the symbols known as runes. The dominant male was named Oaken. Shortly after being named Rune was bitten by a puff adder and her daughter Morag took dominance from her, very recently Morag was ousted by her oldest sister Skadi. Skadi is still serving as the dominant female while her mother, Rune is recovering. Sadly in February 2011 Oaken was predated, however Rune has became dominant female again. In April 2012 three Pretenders males joined the group, the oldest one Plaxico became the new dominant male. Rune and Plaxico are still the dominant pair today. Current Members Rune (VSYF001) '''Dominant female Plaxico (VPTM003) Dominant Male ' ' Skadi (VSYF003) Morag (VSYF004) Shibaan (VSYF005) Airmead (VSYF006) Crash (VSYM007) Ouch (VSYM008) Crouch (VSYF009) Weasel (VSYF010) Blackbird (VSYF011) Raspberry (VSYF012) Toastie (TSYM013) Axtel (VSYM014) Merlin (VSYM015) Bliss (VSYF016) Cashmere (VSYF017) Burn (VSYM018) Umber (VSYF019) Gizmo (VSYM020) Cracker (VSYF021) Lime (VSYF022) Dew (VSYM023) Mountain (VSYF024) Hugin (VSYM025) Munin (VSYM026) Faolan (VSYM027) Mhairie (VSYF028) Dearlea (VSYF029) Tearlach (VSYM030) Winks (VSYF031) Leitha (VSYF032) Carmite (VPTM005) Madelon (VPTM008) Althea (VSYF033) Leda (VSYF034) Meleager (VSYM035) Known Members All Members born or joined Symbols. Rune (VSYF001) Oaken (VSYM002) Skadi (VSYF003) Morag (VSYF004) Shibaan (VSYF005) Airmead (VSYF006) Crash (VSYM007) Ouch (VSYM008) Crouch (VSYF009) Weasel (VSYF010) Blackbird (VSYF011) Raspberry (VSYF012) Toastie (TSYM013) Axtel (VSYM014) Merlin (VSYM015) Bliss (VSYF016) Cashmere (VSYF017) Burn (VSYM018) Umber (VSYF019) Gizmo (VSYM020) Cracker (VSYF021) Lime (VSYF022) Dew (VSYM023) Mountain (VSYF024) Hugin (VSYM025) Munin (VSYM026) Faolan (VSYM027) Mhairie (VSYF028) Dearlea (VSYF029) Tearlach (VSYM030) Winks (VSYF031) Leitha (VSYF032) Plaxico (VPTM003) Carmite (VPTM005) Madelon (VPTM008) Althea (VSYF033) Leda (VSYF034) Meleager (VSYM035) Rivals The Symbols rivals were at first wild mobs. But then they moved to a different area and now their rivals are the Hondas, Serpiente, and the Lemon Drops. A New group moved into their area named the Emons and the Hawkeyeds. History July 2010: The Symbols are formed. Rune and Oaken become the dominant pair August 2010: Rune was pregnant September 2010: Rune gave birth to Merlin, Bliss, and Cashmere October 2010: Rune is bitten by puff adder, Morag ousts Rune and becomes temorary dominant female November 2010: Morag is ousted by Skadi. Skadi becomes the new dominant female December 2010: one encounter with a wild mob Janruary 2011: no events happened February 2011: Oaken was predated March 2011: Rune recovers from snakebite and takes dominance from Skadi. Morag is evicted. April 2011: one encounter with wild group. July 2011: The Symbols move to a new area August 2011: Rune was pregnant September 2011: Rune gave birth to Burn, Umber, Gizmo, Cracker, Lime, Dew, and Mountain October 2011: Morag was pregnant November 2011: Morag gave birth but her pups were killed by Rune. Morar was evicted December 2011: One encounter with a cape cobra, no meerkats harmed January 2012: Rune and Morag was pregnant. Rune evicted Morag February 2012: Rune gave birth to Hugin and Munin. Morag aborted March 2012: One encounter with puff adder. April 2012: '''Rune, Morag, and Shibaan was pregnant. Three Pretender Males join the group. Plaxico becomes the new dominant male. '''May 2012: Rune gave birth to Faolan, Mhairie, and Dearlea. Morag gave birth but Shibaan killed her pups. Shibaan gave birth to Tearlach, Winks, and Leitha. Madelon was seem mating with Cashmere. June 2012: '''The Symbols have a group split leaving Rune with Plaxico, Carmite, Madelon, Skadi, Faolan, Mhairie, and Dearlea. Twenty eight meerkats absent, Cashmere take dominance of Splinter Group. Cashmere was pregnant. '''July 2012: The group reunites. Rune evicts Cashmere. Cashmere aborted. August 2012: Rune was pregnant. Carmite and Madelon went roving. September 2012: Rune gave birth to Althea, Leda, and Meleager